Whisper
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have to snick around their love from the other. What happens if their love is tempered with? Haley and Peyton find someone for their record label but he shacks the whole town. You love someone so much, you don't want to let go. Whisper turns into yelling, yelling turns into screaming, screaming turns into death. Whisper to stay alive.
1. Me and You

Everything was quiet but scared. Peyton, Brooke,Haley, Nathan, Lucas, mouth and a strange guy with a gun. Everyone looking at each other, wanting to know who is going to be the brave one. The one that's going to ask the guy to leave or call the police. Peyton, Brooke and Haley were in one line. In that same order. The gun was pointed no where, the guy didn't know what he was doing. They all knew him and loved him but they knew the guy was bad news from the beginning. They all were behind stage of trick. There was a band playing out there and the cheers and screams of the fans and people over took the screams of Brooke and Peyton. The gun pointed at Peyton, to make her shut up and the thought of losing Peyton, Brooke shut up.

"That was supposted to be me out there." He waved the gun in the girls face. Nathan didn't want to attack him because he might shot one of the girls. The guy was beginning to cry and so did Brooke. this was tipackle for Tree Hill. She should have prepared for this but she didn't. someone might get shot and it might be her.

"Im sorry." Haley said.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and pointed the gun at Haley. Brooke quickly grabbed Haleys hand. _Click…_ he was getting ready to shot Haley. Nathan wasn't going to let that happen.

"Don't do it man." Nathan said holding his hand out. The guy closed his eyes, Nathan jumped on him but the trigger was pulled on the in packed of Nathan tackling him. The guy was down on the ground and Nathan was on top of him. The gun was on the ground, vibrating from the drop. The scream of Peyton's voice. Lucas running to the girls but one was falling down. The band playing, didn't hear a sound.

2 years earlier….

Brooke was in her shop, loving the smiling faces of people looking at her clothing line. She looked at a blonde girl looking at her pink, silk dress. Brooke wanted help the girl, Brooke walked over to the blonde girl.

"Lost?" Brooke laughed. Peyton turned to her best friend. Peyton looked at the dress and laughed.

"The services here, sucks." Peyton smiled. Brooke put her hand on the clothes rack.

"We attained to blondes." Brooke frowned. Peyton nodded. "…What are you doing here ?" Brooke asked Peyton. Brooke walked back to her desk, looking at the people shopping.

"Lucas…" Peyton said. Brooke groaned at Peyton.

"Lucas is a free spirit. You can't give him the upper hand." Brooke told her. Peyton pouted, she laid her head on the desk.

"He's been single for a year but smiling. Who smiles when there single?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke shrugged. She walked over to a clothes rank to fix someone of her clothes that were tempered with.

"Maybe he's meeting girls at the bar." Brooke said. Peyton walked over to her.

"That's the problem, when he's out. The girls hit on him but he just walks away from them. A single person doesn't do that. It's like he's secretly dating someone." Peyton started to think about it. "…Your roommates with him, has he been seeing anyone?" Peyton asked Brooke.

Lucas was kissing on Brooke a lot. It was like they wanted each other all day. Lucas picked Brooke up and put her on their kitchen table. Rubbing her legs and kissing her neck.

"Peyton wanted to know….who you're having sex with." Brooke said between breaths of them kissing. Lucas started to take her shirt off.

"It's a secret." Lucas whispered to Brooke. Brooke laughed and kissed him some more. Lucas picked up the un shirted Brooke and carried her in her room. All you could hear is Brooke's moans and Lucas's groans of satisfaction.

Brooke was bringing coffee to Peyton and Haley's record label. They wanted her to see something. Brooke walked up the stairs to go to Peyton's office. Lucas was outside of Peyton's and Haley's office sitting with Nathan. Lucas stared for a while until Nathan tapped him on the shoulder. Lucas looked over to Nathan.

"She's gone you know?" Nathan teased.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked him. Nathan turned over.

"Nothing." Nathan laughed. Lucas swayed his head and shock it. Brooke and Lucas didn't want no one to know and they didn't really want Peyton to know but Lucas was feeling guilty to lead Peyton on.

Brooke walked in with three cups of coffee. There was someone playing in the studio playing. It was a band. Brooke walked over to Peyton and Haley and handed them their coffee.

"Who's that?" Brooke asked. Peyton and haley was leaning back on the table and Brooke did the same. So she could get a good a view of the mystery boy.

"Kyle." Peyton smiled. Kyle was in the studio singing his head off and looking at girls that were going to make it all happen.

"Kyle?" Brooke kincked her eyebrow. Kyle had blue eyes and blonde hair that was put back. A nice build body but not that build, just enough. Brooke loved guys with blue eyes. Kyle noticed a cute brunnete looking at him. He winked at Brooke. "Cocky." Brooke told Peyton.

"Just a little." Peyton smiled. Brooke nodded at Peyton.

"…And where started at the end." Kyle sang.


	2. Shots! Shots!

Brooke was drawing some new clothes for her clothing line. She was so furstirated with all this stuff but than she was thinking about that Kyle guy. He was weird or maybe Brooke Davis was acting weird. Lucas came in behind Brooke and started to kiss her neck. She knew who it was.

"Lucas." Brooke sang. Lucas stopped with his kissing. He jumped on the couch and looked at Brooke.

"How was your day?" Lucas kissed Brooke on her cheek. Brooke laid her drawings on the table in front of her.

"I cant figure out a cute dress." Brooke told him. Lucas looked at her drawing of a pink dress with feathers.

"How many birds yah gonna kill?" Lucas teased, Brooke smiled and hit him on the shoulder. Lucas swayed back a little.

"Im not killing any birds. I'm just thinking." Brooke smiled.

"Well… in the mean time." Lucas started to kiss Brooke's necks again and poor Brooke gave in. Next thing, Lucas was on top of Brooke rubbing her legs and trying to get her shirt off. Brooke stood up but still kissing Lucas, they were walking to Brooke's room. Brooke was taking Lucas shirt off. His body was ripped but not that ribbed. Brooke was rubbing up against, well you know. Lucas picked Brooke up and pushed her back against the wall, so he could have strength for the time they're about to have. Lucas put Brooke on a table, Brooke whipped everything off the table that he was putting her on.

"Brooke?" Peyton yelled in the living room. Brooke eyes opened wide from the sensation that she was getting from Lucas.

"Oh shot." Brooke whispered. Brooke hopped off the table and tried to find her clothes. Lucas was in a rush too. They both were trying to find their pieces of clothes. "Just a minute!" Brooke yelled to Peyton. Brooke buttoned up her shirt, pulled her skirt up and put on her high heels. She looked in the mirror and found that her hair was all over the place. Brooke fixed her hair.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled. Brooke shock her head and went to Peyton. To her surprise Peyton and Kyle was there. Brooke stood there, asking herself what was going on.

"Hi." Brooke said to both Peyton and Kyle. Lucas came in the living room and stood beside Brooke. Kyle looked at them weirdly. Brooke studied Kyle. He had deep blue eyes, like an ocean, his small kissable lips, his blonde hair swaying back, amazing cheek bones and his soft, touchable skin . He was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt under it and blue jeans with normal shoes.

"I just wanted to see the beautiful bureenete." Kyle made a sexy crocked smile. Brooke looked at Lucas and looked back at Kyle. Lucas stepped in to save his secret girlfriend.

"Hey man, I'm Lucas." Lucas put his hand out so that Kyle could shake it. Kyle went for it and that was the right thing to do.

"Kyle." Kyle said. Brooke was all happy.

"Good we all know each other." Brooke said happily.

"I was thinking we could all go out tonight." Peyton said.

"I don't think…. That im up for it. I feel pretty sick." Brooke said rubbing her stomach. Peyton felt un eased because she wanted to spend time with Lucas. Lucas knew where Peyton was getting at but his face looked so inisent.

"Brooke can I see you, in the kitchen." Peyton started to walk and she grabbed Brooke. The kitchen was right in the living room mostly. Brooke let go of Peyton's grip.

"What are you doing!" Peyton whispered.

"Why are you whispering." Brooke whispered back.

"Okay, I want to spend some time with Lucas. Plus, Kyle is really digging you right now." Peyton whispered.

"I really don't…" Brooke was going to say but Peyton intruppted her.

"Your doing it." Peyton told her. She wasn't asking but she was telling. Peyton was pushing Brooke back to the boys and while Peyton was dragging Brooke back to the boys, Brooke was saying "I don't want to." Peyton and Brooke were finally near the boys. Lucas and Kyle looked at them weirdly.

"I guess were going to have a night on the town, of Tree Hill." Brooke faked smiled. Peyton loved Brooke for this but not enough. Brooke didn't want Peyton's hands all Lucas. Lucas faked smile with Brooke but there eyes meant each other and they didn't want to loss each other.

It was dark but romantic. Brooke and Kyle were ahead of Peyton and Lucas. Brooke looked back at them, they were laughing. Its been a long time since she saw Peyton smile like that and even Lucas.

"Hey." Kyle knocked his body a little on Brooke. Brooke looked at the tall handsome boy.

"ah, sorry." Brooke laughed. That was embarrassing.

"You two had a history." Kyle told her. Brooke looked surprised, it was just like Felix when he guessed on their relationship.

"History, means the past. Right?" Brooke asked him. Kyle nodded. "Lets keep it that way." Brooke told him. The silence bugged Brooke. "What brought you here to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked. Kyle looked up at the stars that shined so bright.

"The stars." Kyle looked at Brooke. Brooke laughed.

"So now, you're a poet." Brooke smirked.

"No, the stars brought me here. I followed them. Plus, I heard Peyton makes things happen." Kyle said to Brooke.

"She can." Brooke smiled. Kyle noticed that Brooke didn't seem so happy. Kyle grabbed her hand and started to spin her around. Like they were dancing. Brooke started to laugh and have a good time.

"Im glad your happy, Peyton." Lucas said. He heard Brookes laugh and looked over at them. He saw how Brooke was having fun. Kyle was spinning her around and dancing with her. Peyton looked.

"Looks like shes having fun." Peyton said.

"Yeah." Lucas said sadly. Brooke and Kyle went into a club and Lucas and Peyton followed. Peyton and Lucas lost the most beautiful, fake couple.

"Where'd they go!" Lucas trying to yell over the crowd.

"I'm sure Brooke is fine." Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand and started to dance. Lucas started to dance with her because he didn't want to be rude. Brooke looked over at Peyton and Lucas and they looked like they were having the time of their lifes. She went over to the bar and ordered four shots of vodka. She swallowed the acid down her throat and started to dance. It was high school Brooke all over again and because for a stupid boy.

2hours later…

Brooke let go of Kyles grip of dancing to go get another drink. This time she got five shots of vodka because of Lucas and Peyton having a sober time but Brooke was having a good time too. Lucas looked over and saw Brooke getting wasted. He left Peyton and went over to Brooke. Peyton was getting suspicious. Lucas walked over to the drunk Brooke. Brooke was going to take another drink but Lucas stopped her.

"hey." She whinned.

"I think you had enough." Lucas told her and he took the drink himself.

"You owe me a dollar." Brooke laughed.

"I think you need to slow down." Lucas told her.

"having fun with Peyton." Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"I think you need to leave a distance between you and lover boy over there." Lucas told her.

"Alright if you can leave a distance between you and Peyton or better yet stay away from her!" Brooke yelled at him. Lucas 's mouth was open trying to say something but nothing was coming out. he couldn't stay away from Peyton. "That's what I thought." Brooke walked away from him. Brooke grabbed Kyle and started to sexually dance on him.


	3. Dan

Brooke woke up next to Lucas, in her bed. He was quietly asleep and Brooke had a bad headache. She stood up and went to the kitchen to get a drink of the water. Peyton was on the couch sleeping and Kyle was nowhere to be found. Peyton woke up from the running water that Brooke was running. Peyton picked her head up at Brooke.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Peyton said.

"More like sleeping hang over. God, I have such a headache." Brooke said to Peyton.

"I could imagine. You did get busy last night." Peyton stood up from the couch.

"what do you mean?" Brooke took a drink from her water.

"You and Kyle. You guys were all over each other. You guys kissed but then you threw up in the bathroom, so me and Lucas had to take you home." Peyton said.

"What!" Brooke yelled at herself.

"Yeah, Lucas was really mad but I don't know why. I thought it was cute about you and Kyle." Peyton said.

"Just adorable." Brooke said with sarcasm. She walked back to her room and Peyton went back to sleep. Lucas was still asleep but moving. Brooke went on top of Lucas. Lucas opened one of his eyes and saw his beautiful girlfriend Brooke. Lucas put his hands on her hips.

"Hey." Brooke said to him.

"Hi." Lucas said back. There was a silence, a long silence.

"Im sorry." Brooke said. Lucas huffed.

"No, it was my fault." Lucas said. "…This was a bad idea." Lucas said.

"Us?" Brooke frowned.

"No, no. not us. Everything else. We have to tell Peyton." Lucas told her. Brooke didn't want to tell her best friend that she was messing with one that she loved. How can I best friend tell someone that?

"Yeah." Brooke said looking at another direction.

Brooke was at Haley and Nathan's house. Jamie came running to Brooke. Jamie jumped and Brooke caught him. Brooke let out a big groant. Haley came behind Jamie.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley said.

"Hey, Haley." Brooke smiled Haley and Jamie. They were at the park, watching Jamie play around the play ground. The wind blowing in Brooke's hair and she loved it.

"Hows everything?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Confused." Brooke laughed.

"What? With you and Lucas?" Haley asked. Brooke never told anything about her and Lucas. Lucas doesn't want anyone to know and so didn't Brooke. Brooke wanted to play it off.

"What are you talking about? Lucas just needed a place to stay." Brooke said to her. Haley rolled her eyes because she knew that Brooke was lying.

"Lucas told me." Haley smiled.

"He did." Brooke said surprised.

"Nope but I know now." Haley tricked Brooke to tell the truth. Brooke screamed and hit Haley but softly.

"I hate when you do that to me." Brooke said.

"Why didn't you say anything about you and Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Peyton." Brooke said with a duah voice.

"She's in love with him, isn't she?" Haley said to Brooke.

"We both do and I don't know how to tell her." Brooke said. Haley looked around the park and her son was nowhere to be found.

"Jamie?!" Haley yelled.

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled. They couldn't see him. "Where the hell is he?" Brooke asked. They got up from the seat that they were sitting in and started to look around. Jamie was nowhere to be found and Haley and Brooke started to panic. Brooke went up to the play ground and crawled in someone of the tight spaces and Jamie wasn't there. Haley and Brooke was about to cry or Brooke was already crying.

"Mom!" Jamie came running to Haley. Haley opened her arms for her son. Jamie went in for the hug. Haley's heart was racing out of speed. She looked at her sons face.

"Where were you? What happened?' Haley asked him. Brooke looked straight up and looking at the person in front of her. The dark haired man was standing in front of them. Haley looked up at tall figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked with a strong tone. Dan smiled at Brooke Davis.

"Oh, Brooke Davis. I missed you." Dan said.

"You don't know me." Brooke said angrily.

"You should keep an eye on your son." Dan said to Haley.

"You need to stay away from us, you're not allowed near us and damn sure not allowed near me." Brooke said to Dan. Haley was completely speechless.

"I always favored you Brooke Davis." Dan smiled. Brooke grabbed Haley and Jamie and they walked away. Haley looked back at Dan and couldn't believe that he was here. Out of Jail. Haley showed up at the shop, Brooke closing.

"Lucas is going to have the time of his life, when he finds out that Dan is back." Brooke said.

"Lucas? What about Nathan." Haley said.

"Your right." Brooke said to Haley.

"Listen, Brooke I'm going to go." Haley said to Brooke. Brooke went over to Haley and hugged her.

"Be safe." Brooke said. Haley left and walked out of the shop. Brooke walked out of the store and tried to put her key in but it would budge. Finally, the key went in and she locked it. Brooke turned around to go to her car and then Kyle showed up.

"Brooke Davis." Kyle made a cocky smile.

"Kyle…whatever your last name is." Brooke walked away from him and went to the car and Kyle followed.

"Florence." He said. Brooke looked at him and smiled and tried to get in her car but Kyle stopped her.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked. Kyle laughed at her comment. He brushed his hair back with his hands. He was wearing the same clothes from last night. He rubbed his fingers on her face. Brooke moved away from him.

"You know what I want… you." He said. Brooke smiled but was really scared.

"Last night, was a mistake." Brooke told him. Kyle grabbed Brooke.

"A Mistake! I don't think it was a mistake! I love you." Kyle rubbed her face. Brooke pushed Kyle off of her. "You and Haley and me would be the best threesome." He laughed, he went back over to Brooke slammed his body on her.

"Get off of me!" Brooke yelled. Kyle was kissing her and pushing her.

"Stop it!" Brooke yelled. Brooke slapped Kyle hard.


	4. Tree Hill has some drama

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!

Peyton sat down next to Brooke and Kyle sat next to Haley. Brooke never answered the question.

"Tell me what?" Peyton was getting angry. Brooke and Haley looked at each other questionably. "Is about Lucas?" Peyton asked them. Brooke looked around the restaurant for an excape plan but there wasn't any. Kyle figured things out and started to get happy. Brooke saw the smirk on his face and she wanted to slap it off of him so bad, it wasn't even funny. Brooke rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Haley for an answer. "Tell me what!?" Peyton yelled.

"That um…." Haley began to say.

"That someone, I mean Lucas…" Brooke was saying. Peyton looked at the two girls weirdly. Kyle was looked at them weird to and he thought that they were kind of crazy.

"Lucas, um and…. He, ah…." Haley was trying to figure it out.

"Lucas hit Dan." Brooke told them.

"What!" They all said out loud.

"Tree Hill has drama." Kyle said.

"Is Lucas okay?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Haley asked. Peyton looked at Brooke for an answer. Peyton was pushing Brooke up to the booth corner where they were sitting.

"Can you move over, I feel threaten." Brooke told Peyton. "… He didn't want anyone to know. It was a mistake." Brooke said to them. Peyton laughed because she knew it wasn't a mistake. Haley looked at Brooke because she knew something was up.

"Wait, Dan's back?" Peyton said surprised. Haley and Brooke nodded. kyle looked at the girls.

"Wait, who's Dan?" Kyle asked. Brooke huffed because she didn't want to tell him anything and plus, she really didn't like him.

"Haley, your related to Dan. How about you tell him." Peyton said with a smirk look.

"What are you trying to say? That its my fault hes here?!" Haley yelled at Peyton. Peyton placed her hands on the table.

"We'll you don't have a exact reputation around here with good guys. Now, Lucas is worried!"Peyton yelled back at Haley.

"Worried for who!?" Brooke yelled at Peyton but asking her a question.

"Me." Peyton said softly.

"Wow" Haley laughed and sat back in her chair. Haley stood back up. "…Im sure that hes least of his worries." Haley laughed at Peyton.

"What is that supposted to mean?" Peyton yelled at Haley.

"It means that… if Lucas hasn't talked to you now or anything, than maybe hes moved on with someone." Brooke tried to say calmly. Peyton turned to everyone. Kyle was feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, we kissed the other night. When, you and Kyle kissed." Peyton told them.

"You kissed Kyle?!" Haley yelled.

"You kissed Lucas?!" Brooke yelled at Peyton.

"Twice. At least I didn't bring a murder back to Tree Hill." Peyton told Brooke. there was a tear that came down Brooke's face but she quickly wiped it before anyone could see but it was to late Kyle already saw the tear.

"Ohhhh, Peyton you are so full of yourself." Haley told her.

"You had psycho Derek and ruined my favorite dress." Brooke told her.

"Ohh whatever, you live off your mothers money and you know it, your mother doesn't even love you Brooke. she cares more about that dumb ass store than you!" Peyton yelled at Brooke.

"At least I have a mother!" Brooke yelled at her. The words had slipped out of Brooke's mouth. That was a low. Brooke covered her mouth because she was so surprised. Kyle was just staring at the girls like they were crazy. The waiter came to girls that were all looking at Brooke and Kyle looking at the waiter.

"May I, take your drinks?" the waiter asked them. Peyton looked at the waiter.

"No, I was just leaving." Peyton grabbed her bag.

"Peyton, no. you know I didn't mean it." Brooke told her.

"I don't know anything anymore, Brooke. you know that my mother meant everything to me… both of them." Peyton cried.

"Peyton.." Brooke grabbed Peyton from keeping her from leaving but Peyton broke out of Brooke's grip and left.

"I'll have an ice tea." Kyle told the waiter. Brooke looked at the Kyle and shock her head and walked away.

"Brooke." Haley got up and tried to go after Brooke but she was already in her car leaving.


	5. guilt

please review.

Brooke was walking around, thinking what she did to Peyton. To her best friend, her and Lucas. It wasn't meant to be. Brooke was fooling herself or at least that's what she thought. It was the same day that Brooke, Peyton and Haley had the most argument. Brooke was walking in the streets all by herself. It was night and she was hoping that Kyle will show up and show her attention. Brooke was thinking so much and then she had a flashback about what had happened the other day.

_"At least I have a mother!" Brooke yelled at Peyton. There was tear coming down Peyton's face. She was going to say something but there were no words._

Brooke shock the nightmare out of her mind. Kyle ran up to her from across the street.

"Brooke!" he yelled. Brooke turned around and saw him running towards her. He was out of breathe.

"What happened back there?" Kyle asked her. Brooke couldn't believe that Kyle would come up to her and ask that question.

"Last time I checked. I don't like you." Brooke turned around and kept walking. Kyle stood there and watched as she walked away, he had to say something and he had to do something.

"I know you didn't mean it. It wasn't fair for her to kiss Lucas and it wasn't far to lead Peyton on." Kyle told Brooke. Brooke stopped walking and listened to what he had to say. Kyle saw Brooke stop and walked up to her. Brooke didn't look Kyle in his face.]

"Kyle your lucky I didn't call the police about the problem you had." Brooke said.

"What problem! I don't have a problem! You do!" Kyle yelled at her. Brooke turned to face Kyle, she saw that he had a big vain popping from his forehead because he was so angry.

"What are you trying to say?" Brooke asked him.

"Your playing husband and wife behind your friends back." Kyle told Brooke. What Kyle said was true, everything that he was saying was true.

"Your obsessive." Brooke told him.

"I have my reasons, whats yours?" Kyle told her. Peyton did say that Kyle came from a neighborhood that wasn't very good but she didn't put any detail. Brooke didn't answer the question, she just walked away. Kyle looked around and started to run to the other direction.

Haley was brushing her hair. Haley looked sad, Nathan came in the room slowly. he looked at his wife, his sad wife. Haley looked at the corner of her mirror and saw her husband.

"I think it was a mistake that me and Peyton have a record label…together." Haley told him. Nathan walked over to Haley and rubbed her back.

"You love music and so does Peyton." Nathan said.

"Yeah but me and Peyton had a falling out and I think the whole things is over." Haley said sadly. Nathan started to kiss her neck.

"You are beautiful and you make beatiul music, you and Peyton have been friends for a long time. You guys can get threw this. I know you can." Nathan told Haley, Haley turned around and started to kiss Nathan.

"Theres so much going on and I cant." Haley went over to sit down her bed. Nathan leaned on the table that was in their room.

"Whats going on Hales?" Nathan asked her. Haley didn't want to say anything but it would feel good if she did.

"Brooke and Lucas go out…Peyton kissed Lucas, Brooke kissed Kyle and Dan's back…..and…." Haley started to cry.

"Wait, Dan's back." Nathan came over to Haley. Haley looked up at him.

"My life was doing so good." Haley cried. Haley laied on Nathan's chest and he comforted her.

There was a knock at the door. Lucas opened the door and found Peyton crying. Lucas let her in and Peyton went straight to the couch and sat down. Lucas looked around thinking that she was here for someone else.

"Brooke's not here, right now." Lucas said still holding some peas on his hand.

"I know. I just thought that me and you could talk." Peyton said to and him. Lucas nodded, he walked over to her and sat next to her but not as close because Brooke could be coming any second.

"Yeah, Peyton. What happened?" Lucas asked. Peyton whipped away the tears from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying all day but she has been crying.

"The girl pack is broken up." Peyton smiled but cried.

"What happened?" Lucas asked her.

"The truth came running out and there was one thing that Brooke told me." Peyton said to Lucas. Lucas teased up because he was thinking that Brooke told Peyton about him and her but it would bring him joy also because he wouldn't have to hind his relationship with Brooke anymore and they can be happy.

"What truth?" Lucas asked her.

"Brooke got mad at me and what lead to another is that she said 'at least I have a mom.'" Peyton said to Lucas.

"Peyton I'm sorry." Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and held it.

"Me too, at least I still have you." Peyton smiled at him.

"Peyton, you will always have me." Lucas told her. The feelings that Peyton had for Lucas had devolped. It was raised. She was falling for him over and over again. She wanted to fall for him. Peyton leaned in and kissed Lucas, Lucas stood there shocked. His eyes wide opened. Peyton let go quickly when she felt Lucas not kissing her back.

"Whats wrong?" Peyton asked him. Lucas came closer to Peyton and grabbed both of her hands.

"I just don't feel the same way, you feel about me." Lucas tried to tell her.

"Lucas, I love you." Peyton said.

"I love you too but I'm sorry Peyton but theres someone else." Lucas told her.

"I will always love you." Peyton came to the fact that she had to let him go but she still loved him. She knew that he would come to his sinces. Lucas nodded. Peyton took a deep breath and left the house. Brooke came in right after Peyton left. Lucas was still on the couch.

"Did I just see Peyton?" Brooke asked. Lucas stood up and went over to his secret girlfriend.

"Yup, she wanted to talk about someone about another someone." Lucas said to Brooke. Brooke looked at Lucas suspiciously.

"Right…did you have any chance kiss Peyton?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"No." Lucas lied. He cupped his hands around Brooke and kissed her. "…you're the only girl for me." Lucas told her, Brooke felt unease and just blew it away because she didnt want to have in her head that he cheated.


	6. Chapter 6

I have a new story out. i really like it and its about OUR FAV COUPLE! Brooke and Lucas, its their wedding but it all falls apart, check it out!

"Lucas and I are falling apart." Brooke told Millie. They were at the shop, working on clothes. Millicent felt Brooke's pain.

"Mouth has been so busy with work that he has no time with me." Millicent said sadly.

"What am I going to do?" Brooke asked Millie. Millie walked over to Brooke raised her chin up.

"You're going to talk to the man you love so much and im going to talk to mouth." Millie told Brooke and herself. Mouth was always busy with his work, he doesn't even know that Millie is there and it breaks her heart. She wants to be noticed and recognized for a change. Haley came in with Jamie by her side. Brooke noticed them and her face light up when Jamie came running towards her.

"How's my special man?" Brooke asked Jamie. Jamie was on Brooke's hip.

"Fine, I guess." Jamie told her. Brooke put him down. Haley walked up to Brooke with a sad look on her face. Millie knew something was wrong, so she picked up Jamie and took him to the back room.

"Whats up?" she asked her. Haley layed her head on the desk.

"I was bored and Peyton came over to my house today." Haley said, Haley saw candy in a bowl on the desk. She took one.

"Hey." Brooke took the candy from Haley. "…these are for paying comstumers only." Brooke smiled. Brooke put the red piece of candy in the candy bowl. She looked back up at Haley. "Peyton came over my house last night." Brooke told her.

"Wow, crazy world. She came to apologize." Haley said to Brooke. Brooke felt hurt.

"She didn't apologize to me." Brooke said sadly. Haley laughed and rubbed her hands on her head.

"For what? Ha, for saying that she'd kissed Lucas? She didn't even know that you two are dating or whatever." Haley said. Brooke pouted of sadness.

"There's something going on. did Peyton tell you anything?" Brooke asked Haley. Haley looked around the shop in a quick second, she looked back at Brooke.

"No, Brooke. I would tell you if Peyton said something." Haley lied. Peyton did tell her that she kissed Lucas. Brooke shrugged and went to go help a customer.

Brooke was in her house, just sitting around thinking, what could have been in high school with her and Lucas. Peyton came bargging threw the door without knocking.

"The door is for knocking." Brooke told Peyton.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Peyton said. Brooke walked to Peyton in a hurry, she looked her in her eyes and rubbed her arms.

"For what?" Brooke asked.

"For everything." Peyton told her.

"Im sorry, the mom thing was so off. I didn't mean it." Brooke told her. They hugged it out.

They let go of each other, looked at each other in their eyes. Peyton smiled and walked to Lucas's room. Brooke looked around the room to figure out what just happened. Brooke quickly caught up to Peyton in his room. Peyton was going threw his stuff. Brooke was getting hit with shoes and clothes and rusty underwear, she looked at all his clothes on the floor and made a disgusted face.

"We so need to go shopping." Brooke said to herself. She looked up at Peyton and found that she was having a crazy look.

"He said that there was someone else." Peyton cried. Brooke wanted to ask who but she knew the answer.

"I don't think that we should go through his stuff." Brooke told her, she tried to speak soft but she didn't know what to do.

"We kissed, Brooke. and… it felt so good." Peyton smiled widely. Peyton went back to looking threw his stuff. Brooke wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. There was hurt going threw her body.

"Peyton…" Brooke tried to say something, anything. Peyton kept ramming threw his stuff. Peyton came along threw pink and black, spunky underwear but they were hot. Peyton turned them to Brooke.

"Is this yours?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked somewhere else; she didn't want to look at Peyton's face. She looked at the window

"No." Brooke said. Peyton turned it to the back side.

"It says Davis on the back of them." Peyton cried.

"That could be any Davis." Brooke said to her.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." Peyton walked out of the room. Brooke ran after her.

"It's not what it looks like." Brooke said, Peyton stopped from leaving and turned to Brooke.

"It looks like you've been sleeping with Lucas behind my back!" Peyton yelled at her and she pointed fingers.

"I know it was wrong." Brooke was trying to say but Peyton butted in her sentence.

"he said he loves me." Peyton said crying.

"Exactually, Peyton he loves you not in love with you." Brooke tried to break the noise.

"I cant believe you lead me on thinking, that I could actually had a chance with Lucas."Peyton cried.

"You kissed him!" Brooke yelled back.

"How was I supposted to know that?! you didn't exact ally told me anything." Peyton yelled back. Brooke was going to say something but Peyton continued. "Brooke, I loved him and yes we kissed and I felt sure of myself. I felt like he really did love me but he was screwing my best friend! I trusted you and you went behind my back! I told you things about Lucas! I bet you had the time of your life!" Peyton said to her. Lucas came in the door; he knew that he was in a situation. Peyton whipped the tears from her face. "You guys aren't worth crying for…" Peyton laughed. "…you guys deserve each other, you really do." Peyton walked out of the house. Lucas and Brooke were standing there. Lucas let out a deep breath from the attention in the room.

"Brooke I'm sorry." Lucas put a hand on Brooke but she dodged it.

"Don't touch me." Brooke said.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked. Brooke brushed her hair back from her head and tried to make since of everything.

"You kissed Peyton!" Brooke yelled at him. Lucas put his hands on his hips, looked down at the ground and huffed.

"It didn't mean anything." Lucas said.

"It sure as hell meant something to Peyton!" Brooke yelled.

"I didn't kiss her back!" Lucas yelled back.

"You lied to me. I asked if something happened and you lied." Brooke cried. Her dipples showing and tears in her eyes. Her hand on her heart.

"I know I lied but I mean it when I tell you. I love you." Lucas said softly.

"Like you love Peyton? Whats different?!" Brooke asked him with her crying eyes.

"Yes, I said I love Peyton but I love you more." Lucas said. Brooke laughed.

"Is that a joke? Lucas you kissed her and you lied to me! I thought I could trust you." Brooke said.

"I have been there for you." Lucas said.

"Been there for me? Kyle…" Brooke stopped herself from saying something, she didn't want Lucas to know anything about Kyle. Lucas looked at his teary girlfriend.

"Kyle tried to do what?" Lucas asked.

"It doesn't matter because im done Lucas. I cant be in someone elses love story and im the back up plan." Brooke said calmly. Brooke walked to her room but then stopped of Lucas's voice.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry. Aren't you tired for that? I'm tired of it." Brooke turned but Lucas grabbed her.

"I do love you." Lucas said.

"Lucas I needed you more than ever and you weren't there. You lied to me and I don't think I can trust you again. I don't want to trust you again because I don't want to get hurt." Brooke went in her room but before she did, she looked at Lucas. "I want you out before morning." Brooke said and slammed the door in his face. She went to her bed, curled up and cried. She lost her best friend and her boyfriend. She messed up so bad because she was hurt broken. She didn't want to leave but she had to keep her head up high, so that others wont see her like this. She was the one that wanted to keep it safe. She didn't want to get her hurt broken but she did and it hurts, like hell.


	7. the end

It been over 2 years since, Brooke saw Lucas last and talked to Peyton. It was hard for her to see Peyton when she wanted to see Haley. Brooke brought coffee again and walked to the office where they make the record labels. Brooke saw Peyton and Haley. Brooke wanted to brave like she has been all these years. Brooke came over to them and again Peyton walked away from her. Brooke felt bad about the whole thing. Haley smiled at Brooke but she knew that wouldn't cheer her up. Brooke walked where Peyton was. she saw Peyton looking at the coment. The book that Lucas wrote just for her but doesn't end up with Lucas.

"Peyton." Brooke said. Peyton looked up and looked at her bitch of a best friend. She made a disgusted look at Brooke.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked. Brooke walked closer to Peyton.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry and I should have told you about Lucas, I just wanted you to know. That me and Lucas ended things or at least I did." Brooke said. Peyton looked up sadly at Brooke. she walked up to Brooke.

"Brooke, why'd you do that?" Peyton asked.

"It didn't feel right. Clothes over bros, remember?" Brooke said.

"Yeah but that was in high school. This is different. Lucas loves you." Peyton said to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Brooke asked. Peyton looked around and tried to ask herself the same question.

"Your like a sister to me and I cant stay mad at you. I love you ." Peyton said to Brooke.

"There's something I need to tell you." Brooke said to her and Peyton was all ears.

Haley couldn't find Kyle anywhere. She looked around he was nowhere to be found.

"Kyle?" she said. She walked to the back room. no one ever went back there but she knew Kyle would. She walked back there and you wouldn't believe what she found. There was five people including Kyle getting high with drugs, Kyle was getting a needle in his arm. He was too high to stop Haley. Kyle stood up swaying around the room, trying to get to Haley.

"Hey, Hales." Kyle smiled.

"What is this?" Haley asked.

"You ask stupid questions. What do you think this is?" Kyle smiled.

"Excuse me?" Haley said. Kyle came closer to Haley and rubbed the hair from her face.

"I know you want me." Kyle grabbed Haley's ass and kissed her. Haley could taste the alchol and cigratte in his mouth. Haley pushed him off quick. They looked at each other, Haley slapped Kyle, I think Kyle had enough of Tree Hill girls slapping him; he pushed Haley at the wall. Haley falls back. She quickly stood up and ran to Peyton. Peyton saw the terror on her face.

"My god Haley, what happened?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked over and saw Haley. They walked over to her.

"Its Kyle. He attacked me." Haley said. Brooke devastated because the same thing happened to her.

Nathan came in the studio and so did Lucas.

"Who the hell is this Kyle dude?" Lucas asked. Peyton, Haley and Brooke were standing in front of Kyle. The boys walked over to Haley. Lucas and Brooke made eye contact and they missed each other but they wouldn't say it. It's been a long time of silence. They were in front of Kyle and Kyle looked like he was still drunk. They stood there looking at him.

"You touched my wife!" Nathan yelled at him.

"So?" Kyle said.

"So?" Lucas repeated.

"The bitch deserved it." Kyle said. No one wanted to hit him and he was surprised by that.

"You're doing drugs?" Haley asked him.

"I don't have to explain myself. Excuse me; I have rehearsal for the show tomorrow." Kyle tried to leave but Peyton said something that struck him.

"Don't bother your done." Peyton said.

"You can't replace me." Kyle said.

"Sure they can. Just one call to Kris Keller and he will be over here in one second." Brooke said. Peyton and Haley smiled at Kyle.

"You guys think you're so perfect. Brooke you've been sneaking around with Lucas behind your best friends back and Lucas you'd kissed Peyton three times or more behind Brookes back. You guys are pathetic." Kyle walked away from the group.

"Kyle wait." Brooke said. Kyle waited for Brooke, he smiled at her.

"Want some more, sweetheart?" Kyle asked. Brooke smiled and knocked him in his face, she actually punched him. Kyle falls to the floor with a bloody nose. Peyton came up to Brooke laughing.

"That's my girl." Peyton said.

"See yourself out…sweetheart." Brooke said holding her fist. Kyle was screaming in pain. Peyton and Brooke walked away from the pathetic loser.

Its rehearsal time. Kris Keller was singing with band he was doing great. Peyton walked over to Brooke, Brooke looked like she was enjoying the show.

"How did you get Kris out here?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Just a little, talking." Brooke smiled devilishly.

"right." Peyton said.

"I told him that I would kiss him." Brooke laughed, Peyton laughed with her. They were best friends again.

"Great job Brooke Davis." Peyton smiled. Chris Keller looked at the pretty girl and winked at them. Peyton and Brooke laughed at him, Peyton looked above and saw someone, she walked away quickly. Brooke looked at her weirdly, Brooke wanted to see what she was talking about, so she turned and saw Lucas Scott standing next to her.

"How's your hand?" Lucas asked her. Brooke looked at it.

"I'll live." Brooke laughed; Lucas looked at her and missed her beautiful smile.

"Brooke, I miss you." Lucas said. Brooke huffed because she didn't want to go threw this again.

"Lucas i…" Brooke said but Lucas stopped her.

"Brooke Davis, I love you. Im in love with you and since that day you kicked me out. I have been a total wreck without you." Lucas told her. Brooke was going to say, anything.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled her name from a distance. Lucas looked up at Haley and then back at Brooke. Brooke looked at Lucas.

"I have to go." Brooke said sadly. Brooke walked away quickly over to Haley.

"I thought you needed a save." Haley said to Brooke. They were in the office and all the boys have left. The girls were having fun with just them. Haley, Peyton and Brooke were laughing and having fun before the show. Kyle came in looking like wreck. He had same clothes from yesterday, his hair was a mess and he really smelled. The girls stood up, looking at him.

"Why did you do this?" he asked all the girls but he was really drunk, he slurred his speech.

"Your drunk, you need to go home." Haley told him.

"No! this is all your fault!" Kyle yelled at Haley.

"Okay, you need to leave now." Brooke told him. Kyle laughed at them.

"I'll be back." He looked at Haley when he said that. Kyle walked away. They wanted to be safe. They all looked at each other.

"do you think we should cancel the show?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke put her hands on Peyton's shoulder.

"No, you worked too hard for this. You're not stopping now." Brooke smiled at her, Peyton felt safe and sure of herself.

The whole gang was there. Everybody was at trick, having fun. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Mouth and Nathan were back stage with the band and Chris Keller. They were all having fun. Brooke's laugh was priceless, Lucas just stared at her. Brooke noticed Lucas staring at her and she winked at him with her eye. Peyton grabbed Haley and Brooke.

"It's time to introduce the band!" Peyton yelled over the screaming fans. Brooke screamed in excitement. The girls walked on the stage. The screaming fans and people. The house was packed.

"Are you guys ready?!" Peyton yelled into the microphone. The crowd screamed so loud.

"I think they are… this person has been here and a little cocky but traveled the world." Haley said.

"Please give it up for…" Brooke started to say.

"CHRIS KELLER!" they all yelled. They clapped their hands and band came out. Chris Keller hugged the girls but really hugged Brooke. Brooke had to scramble to get away from his hold. They laughed it off but it wasn't going to happen again. The girl walked back stage again and it was extremely loud. Brooke was eating some fruit that was free. Peyton came over to her and gave her a look.

"What's that look for?!" Brooke yelled over the screaming crowd.

"Why haven't you talked to Lucas?" Peyton asked her. Brooke huffed and puffed.

"I know I should and I will. I kind of miss him." Brooke said. Peyton grabbed Brooke.

"Then talk to him. You guys are meant for each other." Peyton said. Brooke looked over at Lucas and he was talking to Mouth and Nathan. He looked so happy.

"Okay." Brooke said. Brooke was going to walk towards them but Kyle showed up. Kyle walked right in front of Brooke,so she wouldn't get to Lucas.

"You need to leave." Peyton told him. Kyle pulled out a gun.

"I don't think so." Kyle said and smiled. They all shock. Kyle put the girls on one side and the boys beside him but farther away from him. He wanted to see every ones movements. They were scared and frightened. The crowd was loud so you couldn't hear them yell and the band was going to be there for a while.

"Put the gun down." Brooke told him. He pointed the gun straight at Haley but he was 10 feet away from her.

"Kyle… you don't have to do this." Mouth said to him. Kyle pointed the gun at Mouth.

"This isn't your place." Kyle said. He went back at Haley. "You ruined my life… you took everything from me." kyle cried.

"You did that yourself." Haley said. Everything was quiet but scared. Peyton, Brooke,Haley, Nathan, Lucas, mouth and a strange guy with a gun. Everyone looking at each other, wanting to know who is going to be the brave one. The one that's going to ask the guy to leave or call the police. Peyton, Brooke and Haley were in one line. In that same order. The gun was pointed nowhere; the guy didn't know what he was doing, he was so high. They all knew him and loved him but they knew the guy was bad news from the beginning. They all were behind stage of trick. There was a band playing out there and the cheers and screams of the fans and people over took the screams of Brooke and Peyton. The gun pointed at Peyton, to make her shut up and the thought of losing Peyton, Brooke shut up.

"That was supposed to be me out there." Kyle waved the gun in the girls face. Nathan didn't want to attack him because he might shot one of the girls. Kyle was beginning to cry and so did Brooke. She should have prepared for this but she didn't. Someone might get shot and it might be her.

"Im sorry." Haley said.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and pointed the gun at Haley. Brooke quickly grabbed Haley's hand. _Click…_ he was getting ready to shot Haley. Nathan wasn't going to let that happen.

"Don't do it man." Nathan said holding his hand out. Kyle closed his eyes, Nathan jumped on him but the trigger was pulled on the in packed of Nathan tackling him. Kyle was down on the ground and Nathan was on top of him. The gun was on the ground, vibrating from the drop. The girls were standing there, slowly looking at each other. The scare in Lucas's eyes. Haley and Peyton looked at the girl inbetween them. Brooke placed her hand on her stomach, she looked down at stomach and she was shot. Brooke was shot. Peyton and Haley were scared for her. There was a lot of blood on Brooke's shirt. In a quick second Brooke fell to the ground.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. Lucas ran over to her. Brooke was breathing hard, she tried to breathe but nothing was coming in or out. Lucas touched her stomach and tried to put pressure on it but it just hurt her more. Peyton was calling 911 and Haley was trying to put pressure on her wound but it was nothing that she could do.

"Just come here quick, my best friend is hurt!" Peyton yelled through the phone. The connection of metal and Brooke's skin was quick. As the hard, cold, evil lump of metal penetrated in her chest, Brooke sighed. She sighed a sigh of anger, anguish and agony. She could feel the life being sucked out of her and her eyes beginning to shut. Shut for good. Brooke's life was over. And it didn't even flash before her eyes. It was just gone. Finished.

Don't worry, there is another chapter, this is not the end. Tone in.

Brooke was in her hospital bed. Peyton was beside her, Brooke hasn't woken up yet. Brooke was in a deep coma. Peyton was holding her hand and she didn't want to tell go, she started to cry, Deep body thrashing sobs, moaning with sadness & pain, tears continually pouring out of the eyes, breathing is labored, gulping for breath. Brooke was laying on the bed, on the edge of half alive and half dead. The room was Cold, Sterile, Basic, Functional, Faded walls with streaks where it had been cleaned. Ditto with the checked linoleum on the floor. Plenty of room to move about, but nowhere to get comfortable, tubes everywhere. Lucas stood at the door with two cups of coffee, he wanted to go inside but he didn't know what to do when went in or what he was going to say. Lucas felt sad, depressed, he had prayed everyday for Brooke to wake up. He had no power, he felt like he was nothing without Brooke Davis. He looked at Brooke and saw that she was weak and scared, even though she wasn't away. Lucas became brave and walked into the room. Peyton heard his footsteps, she turned and looked at Lucas. She whipped the tears from her face. She faked smiled at Lucas, she knew that he needed it. Lucas sat by Peyton but looking at Brooke. he took her hand and held it, it was hold and lifeless but her heart was bouncing.

"Her hand is cold." Lucas said.

"I know." Peyton laughed a little. She looked at her best friend.

"I'll go and talk to an officer." Lucas gave Peyton a cup of coffee and walked out to see a police man. There was one man that came up Lucas. He was very tall.

"Lucas Scott?" The office looked at Lucas. Lucas looked concered.

"Maybe." Lucas said. The officer laughed at him.

"I need to talk about Kyle." The officer said. They walked to a private place but close to Brooke's room.

"Lucas, we couldn't find Kyle." the officer said. Lucas's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.

"What do you mean, you can't find him?!" Lucas yelled. The officer shrugged. Lucas picked up at trash can and it crashed into the wall. The officer understood what was going on. the officer didn't do anything because he felt his pain.

_Lucas beside Brooke while the doctors and nurses were pushing into the emergency room. Brooke was coming in and out of consciousness. Lucas was holding on to Brooke's hand. one of the doctors were putting pressure on her wound. Brooke finally felt the pain._

_"Ahhh!" Brooke cried. Lucas held her even tighter. "Make it stop." Brooke cried._

_"Feeling pain is what tells you that your alive." Lucas told her. Brooke was sweaty and bloddy. They were rushing to emergency room. Lucas was trying to catch up to them. Lucas looked up at the double doors. He wasn't supposted to go past them. Lucas looked back down at Brooke. she was asleep or dead. Lucas didn't know._

_"Where losing her." The doctor yelled. Lucas didn't want to let go._

_"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. And soon the double doors came. One of the nurses had to block him from going into the double doors. Lucas tried to get away from him, Lucas wanted to be with Brooke even if it was their last time together. The nurse had to get help from gaurds, they had to pull and tug Lucas from stepping in there. Lucas pushed them off. He crunched down and started to cry._

Lucas went back to the room with Brooke. Peyton wasn't there anymore. Lucas walked in quickly, sitting close to Brooke. he grabbed her head and looked at her closed eyes.

"What I would do to see your beautiful eyes again." Lucas laughed sadly. He whipped the tear from his face. "I always thought I would end up with Peyton…. But I realized that's what people told me to do…including you." He laughed. "…I would do this all over again, just to be with you… when you kicked me out. I was a total wreck, I couldn't even go to work. You broke my heart Brooke Davis but It makes me love you even more. I'm sorry I lied to you." Lucas cried. Peyton was coming in the room but she saw Lucas. She quickly backed away, a few steps. Lucas continued. " I pray every night and every day… Peyton has been her, she misses her best friend. So, can you do us a favor and wake up." Lucas cried.

"I really need you right now… I don't know what I would do without you." Lucas cried and then he started to smile. "When I feel in love with you all over again, I was going to ask you to marry me, I had a ring and everyting but I didn't know what you were going to say." Lucas laughed.

"Yes." Brooke's raspy voice.

Her mouth was dry and her voice was cracky. Lucas looked up at Brooke and started to cry but happily. He laughed because he thought he was going to loss her.

"I heard you." Brooke said. Lucas kissed her hand and then her forehead.

"Im glad your alright." Lucas smiled.

"Your really couldn't live without me." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, who else would do my taxes?" Lucas laughed. Brooke couldn't hit him but she gave him the look. Peyton came in. Peyton laughed but cried. She was happy that her best friend was back.

"P. swayer." Brooke smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." Peyton said.

"you would've hated me if I didnt." Brooke laughed. Peyton smiled.

"I'll go tell the others that your awake." Peyton said.

"No, I just want it to be me and Lucas right now." Brooke said. Peyton nodded and took the hint, she walked away. Brooke was happy. Brooke grabbed his hand.

"Marry me." Brooke said.

"I was supposted to ask you." Lucas told her. Brooke kissed him but struggled to.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to be with you….so marry me." Brooke said.

"Yes." Lucas said in a manly way. He leaned in and kissed Brooke.

check out my new story shattered. thank you and oh yeah i forgot... and they all lived, happily ever after.


End file.
